Demon
Demons are widely known as the empty husks spirits once used to communicate with humans, now independent and solitary beings. Anatomy The anatomy and appearance of demons is not a completely decided subject, this may change soon. Demons were designed after the pinnacle idea of a human, tall beings with no genitalia, and more often than not, no hair. To set them aside, however, they were often different shades of red. Demons also were not designed to be particularly strong, but instead to be physically fit. Though, most demons have chosen to select a gender for themselves as a result of societal pressure, they have no ability to reproduce, and live for an indeterminate amount of time. This assumed immortality though is boldly undercut by their human like health. Demons are able to catch some diseases, but are just as affected as humans when it comes to combat. Additionally, drugs have amplified effects on demons, perhaps a result of lack of adaptation. Internally, demons share similar organs to that of humans, though having less impurities and more refined abilities. One of which is waste disposal and the stomach. Demons absorb much more nutrients from the food, and while its possible for them to never eat in their lives, it gives them much more energy to do so and can help in physical gain. Waste is processed inside of the body and handled, which causes delay between meals and often results in much smaller meals. Psychology Most demons are heavily afflicted by their past, while now having broken from the chains of the Spirits, they still feel a whim to serve them. Some taking this to form religions, and create new ones surrounding purity to the Dormian times. As a result, cults have formed to worship some demons vying for attention, claiming they have connections to the spirits, and acting with rather malicious intent. This also is jarring for most modern humans, cults and actions of a greater part of the demons through history have caused a negative view in some kingdoms, and a general position set against them. As a result, most demons shy away from the public eye, as there is a precedent in place for their behavior. While they aren't attacked or lynched, they are profiled and prosecuted, often to the point of being unable to survive in a competitive social class most civilian structures have. Bigotry, rather noticeably, has done nothing but amplify some of the longer standing cults ran by demons, and sometimes attacks or cult-like events are carried out by demons on the humans, for typically unknown or illogical reasons. History Demons, as they have come to be known by many of the races in Azura, were originally created by spirits as nothing more than thralls to act on their behalf in the mortal realm. This was because the spirits, themselves, could not directly interact on the same plane of existence. Originally, the demons were nothing more than mindless vessels; built to be possessed by the spirits and to be disposed of once they outlived their usefulness. Whether intentionally or otherwise, some demons that were left without a master for extended periods of time eventually gained self consciousness and found themselves lost and alone in an unfamiliar world, with their only memories being hazy fragments of their pained and miserable existence as nothing more than thralls. Many demons, acting purely on instinct and rage that came from their memories of themselves as slaves took their rage out on the unfortunate inhabitants of small villages, blaming the inhabitants within for allowing the spirits to oppress their kind. This gave rise to the many folk tales and legends that painted demons as heartless villains, and historically was one of the main reasons for the revolt against the Dormians. Following the fall of Dormia, many spirits were severed from their demon hosts, releasing an unaccounted number of demons all across the world. Although much time has passed and many demons no longer resent spirits nor humans, simply preferring to live in isolation, others still hold on their century-old grudges. The latter kind of demons vow revenge on the Spirits, sometimes even convincing mortals to support their cause with promises of power and glory. Skills Demons, having been designed to be perfect humans, are well rounded in most standards. Intelligent, fit, and well-learned in general skills of the Dormian era. This includes mancy, which unlike the general ability for other skills, they have a rather special affinity for, often naturally being mancers and very rarely not being one. Some of the archaic skills, however, have formed their use in history and uncovering the truth behind Dormia.Category:Races